1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to methods of deploying sunshades, covers, screens, partitions, blinds, and the like (collectively referred to herein as “sunshades” or “shades”), and more particularly, to methods of deploying and retracting a sunshade over an exterior glazing utilizing an existing or modified wiper system associated therewith.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
A variety of sunshades have long been developed to serve as barriers to heat energy and/or direct exposure to variously the IR, UV, and visible portions of the solar spectrum. Manual and automatic methods of deploying sunshades have likewise been developed to facilitate deployment and increase effectiveness. However, various concerns relating to conventional designs remain in the art. In automotive settings, for example, exterior sunshades are typically applied manually, thereby requiring the presence of an occupant or user. Where an occupant is not present, the shade cannot be deployed. As a result, excessive temperature rise (and direct exposure of interior surfaces to solar radiation) in parked vehicles due to solar energy passing through glazing often occur, resulting at least in an unpleasant situation upon vehicle entry and more rapid degradation of UV sensitive interior materials. This thermal load is often reduced in accordance with the comfort level of the occupant(s) by cooling the interior cabin; however, this expends available energy and resources, which is of particular concern in electric and hybrid vehicles.
Thus, for these reasons and more, sunshades have been largely under-utilized. As such, there is a need in the art for an improved method of deploying and stowing sunshades.